1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for repairing, filling and fabricating and more particularly pertains to providing and utilizing an improved method for fiberglass repairing and for the filling in of cracks and holes in objects such as fiberglass, metal and the like and for fabricating objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for repairing, filling and fabricating are known in the prior art. More specifically, methods for repairing, filling and fabricating heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing automobiles and other objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations and methods, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,757 to Iseler, Connolly and Shauh discloses a thermosetting resin patching compound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,334 to Arakawa, Nomaguchi and Iwami discloses low shrinkage unsaturated polyester resin compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,547 to Speer discloses a method for repairing plastic-like materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,448 to Holle discloses a polyester based patching composition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,475 to Pechacek and Baratto discloses a composition for filling, patching and the like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. 340,171 to Vigil discloses a windshield repair kit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a method for repairing, filling and fabricating that allows a composition to be used in filling and repairing fiberglass objects that is durable, easy to work, and easy to remove when the repair surface is unclean.
In this respect, the method for repairing, filling and fabricating according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of the prior art, and in doing so provides a method primarily developed for the purpose of providing an improved method for repairing, filling and fabricating fiberglass objects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method for repairing, filling and fabricating which can be used for repairing, filling and fabricating fiberglass objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.